Lunch Time
by Sweetness166
Summary: SLASH. Tweek & Craig. Everyone loves lunch time, some of use more then others


Why cant I stop think about him? He can never leave me alone. He always has to be in my thoughts. Were best friends…..but………

"Tweek, wake up" came a familiar voice from behind my door.

"Yeah mom, I'm awake," I said sliding of the side of my bed.

I finished butting my pants and started pulling on my shirt, and then sat on my bed, in tell it was time for me to go and catch the bus with the guys and Craig. Lately I haven't been ablated to stop think about him. It was about 2 months ago, at the arcade, that I start to think about him no stop. Token was playing pinball machine, Clyde was flirting with some girls, and Craig went to get us some drinks, he was walking back when he bumped into Stan and Kyle. He normally doesn't talk to them, when Stan and Kyle started leaving, I notice that Craig was checking Stan out. I never thought that Craig was into guys, well it could be possible. I mean they are a lot of weird couples in South Park, like well Stan and Kyle, they were the best of friends and then one day in the study hall, Kyle just went out and kissed Stan right there and they have been together sense then. Well then there is Wendy and Babe, no one really knows how it happened, it just…..happened. Well then there is the biggest slut in town and that is Kenny, well the biggest slut in town would have to be Cartmans mom, so I guess that makes Kenny the second biggest slut in town. But I know that Kenny will fuck anyone that will let him, I think the guy he has fucked the most would have to be Butters. Butters is always around Kenny. Him and Butter disappear during school. So I guess that Craig might be gay, that would be nice then that means that I might least have somewhat of a change with him…… ' Yeah right' I thought in the back of my mind.

I look over at my clock that reads 6:30A.M. I should start heading of to the bus stop.

I got off my bed and grabbed my bag. I started walking down stairs when I saw my mom in the kitchen with a bottle of my pills. My mom was always giving me pills and tell me that they will make it all better, like I was some 2 year old child that cant walk out of the front door with out yelling for help.

I quietly walked down the stairs, hoping that my mom wouldn't hear me, so I wont have to take my pills. I was at the last step and just about to run to the door when I heard my mom walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh Tweek don't leave with out having your pills," she said slowly walking forwards

" Mom I got to get to the bus stop before the bus gets there"

"Come on you have to take them. The doctor said to take one everyday and if you miss the bus then I will drive you."

I just nodded. Taking the pills into the kitchen and waited in tell she left, to wash them down the darn.

"Ok mom I'm going now, bye"

"Did you take your pills?"

"Yes" I said walking out the door

When I got to the bus stop. Clyde looked a little upset, Token was listening to music and Craig was leaned up against the stop sign.

"Hey, what's wrong with Clyde?" I asked looking over at Craig.

"Oh him and Token were fighting over what hockey team is better"

" Yeah well he still deserves a beating for it" Clyde said looking over a Token.

"Screw off" Token said as he turned around.

"That's it" Clyde said before jumping on Token.

"Guys don't start this again," Craig said as he started walking over to brake up the fight.

"Screw off Craig. This is between me and him," Clyde said well throwing another punch at Token

Craig tried to pull Clyde off Token "Come on, Tweek help me"

I started to pull Token off Clyde. When Clyde tried to punch Token again but hit me right in the eye. I fell back pulling Token with me. When I got up I saw Craig punching Clyde right in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Clyde said rubbing his face.

"That's for punching Tweek" Craig said walking to the stop sign. Waiting for the bus to come further down the street.

"Dude I didn't mean to hit him. I was trying to hit Token" Clyde said well slowly walking behind Craig.

"Well next time try harder," Craig said walking on to the bus

I walked up on to the bus. Taking a site by Craig.

"Thanks" I said looking at Craig as he starred out the window of the bus.

"You should stay out of his way, when he is throwing punch's. Sometimes they can really hurt" Craig said looking from the window to Tweek

I just nod and quickly look away. Craig pulls my face over to him so he can look at it, "That should go away by the end of the day," he said looking me straight in the eyes. I just nodded, looking away again, " Hey I just notice that you have coffee coloured eyes," he said turning me so that he could look at my eyes again.  
"Yeah". I started to twitch a little more then normal. His hand moved form my face, down my arm and was now on my lap. "Come down Tweek, I won't hurt you," he said as he started rubbing my leg. "I k-k-know," I said shoaling pretty hard. "So now that you know that I won't hurt you. Why don't I try and make you feel better" he said as he slowly moved he hand on my leg closer to my body, and moving he face closer to mine, right when his face couldn't get any closer to mine with out touching it. The bus stopped and kids where starting to get off the bus. I quickly got my bag and got off the bus. I headed for my locker, then on to my first class.

'Was he trying to kiss me?' I thought to myself well walking to my first class 'he was...he was going to kiss. The guy that I have had a crush for the past 2 months was trying to kiss me.' Think about all this made me smile.

I thought about next time talking to him ' Oh god, I will shake like crazy, I cant talk to him, not right now, no!' I thought to myself. 'Well I guess its good that my first three classes aren't with him.' With that I was walking into my first class.

For the next two classes all I could think about was how Craig tried to kiss me. 'I was not ready to talk to him, but I have next period with him.' I thought to myself as the bell just rang.

I started twitching like crazy as I walked to my next class, the class I have Craig. ' Oh no! I totally forgot that we have lunch after my class with Craig.' I thought to myself as I entered the classroom.

I saw Craig wave a hand in the air, singling me to come over there and sit with him. I slowly walked over and sat down.

"Hey!" Craig said smiling a little bit bigger then usually

"H-h-hey" I said looking up at him.

"So how were your classes?" Craig said looking me straight in the eyes like he did on the bus.

'Sense when does Craig ask me how my classes went? What is he up to' I thought to myself.

"Good. I guess," I said tweaking a little less then when I walked into the classroom.

"Mine sucked," he said looking down at he desk.

"Why, teachers getting you in trouble again?" I said thinking more about why he got in trouble, then him trying to kiss me early today.

"Nope" he said looking up form his desk.

"Oh, why then?" I asked having no idea how else he could get in trouble, but knowing Craig it could be anything.

"Because, you weren't they're" he said as he whispered it into my ear.

Feeling his hot breath against my ear, made me want to jump on him right then, but then everyone would see, and it would give them another reason to make fun of me, plus Craig would probably kill me for kissing him in front of everyone.

Craig gently rested his hand on my leg again, as the teacher walked in and started the class. The hole time we were in the class, I didn't listen to the teacher. All my thoughts were on Craig's hand on my leg, First his hand just rested there, then he started rubbing it, like he did on the bus. He started moving he hand close to my crock. If it wasn't for the bell, then he would be holding my cock in his hand right now. When the bell rang, I jumped a little and Craig crashed under he breath.

" I have to drop my books off at my locker before we go to lunch," I said softly.

"Yeah sure," Craig said smiling at me.

I just smiled back at him, and we headed off to my locker.

When we got to my locker. I notice that we hadn't seen any one seen we got out of the classroom.

"Do you think anyone is going to come?" Craig asked looking up and down the halls.

I started to open up my locker, "Probably not, they're all at lunch,"

Craig stopped looking up and down the halls, "Good" he said facing me

I just looked at him "Why?"

He looked at me, then up and down the halls again, then back at me.

"What!" I asked getting a little scared.

"Screw it, if people see us. Then I guess they see us!" he said pushed me up against the locker and the next thing, we are kissing. I was caught by surprised and just froze.

He let go and stepped back "Sorry its just…that I have wanted to do that all day…..well for awhile I have wanted to do that. Its just I didn't …well…. I thought that…..well I didn't know if you were into that think." He said looking at his feet.

'He just kissed me….CRAIG, just kissed me…..wait he wanted to do that for awhile?' I thought to myself.

"Y-y-you have want to do that for awhile?"

"Well Yeah"

"How long?"

"Um…. about a month ago. I just didn't think that you…..liked guys"

'He's wanted to kiss me for a month and he is just doing it NOW!' I thought to myself

"Sorry, it's just that…. I really like you" he said in a little bit of a sad voice.

"You like me?"

"Well Yeah"

We just stood there in silence for, what felt like a lifetime. 'Craig likes me….ME, not some one else but ME, I must have died and went to heaven' I thought to myself 'HE LIKES ME!' with that thought, it brought a smile to my face.

"You're smiling? Does that mean that you're not freaked out by all this!" he said moving a little closer to me.

I just shaked my head.

"So your not mad at me for kissing you!" he asked moving even closer to me

I just shaked my head again.

"Thank god!" he said pushing me up against my locker with a hug

Once again feeling his hot breath against my neck makes me moan a little bit

"Oh Tweek, you like that?" he asks breathing on my neck again.

I just nod. With that Craig starts kissing my neck. He hangs resting on my waist. My hands exploring his back and are now in his raven hair. He starts kissing up my neck, which causes me to moan again. I slowly start sliding down my locker. When I'm finally at the bottom of my locker. Craig's mouths and mine have once again met. His tongue slowly slides into my mouth exploring every inch of my mouth, As I do the same, covering every inch, remembering every detail. I slid my hands from he's hair back down to his back. We spilt for a second from the lack of air. As we go into kiss again, the bell rings, signing that lunch is over.

"You know…we missed lunch" Craig said smiling happily


End file.
